Truth or Dare
by NaLu4ever2000
Summary: The girls of Fairy Tail keeps persuaing Lucy that Natsu likes her but she keeps denying it so the girls came up with a plan to prove that Natsu likes her with the help of a game called "Truth or Dare". NaLu One-shot.


**Hi minna-san! Sorry for not updating "Friendship Rings" for sooooooo long now. I've got writers block and cant think of anything else for the story so i wrote this first to entertain u guys while u wait. Anyway, hope u like the story and don forget to R&R. =)  
**

* * *

**Truth or Dare  
**  
It was yet another normal and noisy day at the guild. Natsu and Gray are fighting about something stupid yet again, Elfman keeps on saying "You're the MAN!" to everyone in the guild even to the girls, Max is secretly making out with his broom and Wakaba and Macao are talking about times when they were young.

Mirajane a.k.a Mira, her sister, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Cana, Erza, Charles, Bisca and Lucy are sitting at a table while chatting about who likes who.

"I'm sure that you like Gajeel Levy!" exclaimed Mira excitedly."D-Don't say such things M-Mira! I-I-I don't like Gajeel!" said a certain blunette who's now blushing 20 shades of , Gajeel appeared next to Levy and asked,"What about me shrimp?" Levy jumped up and said,"Nandemo nai!" He raised an eyebrow at her,"You sure? 'Cause i heard Mira say my name about someone liking me.

Levy's face started to boil and started argueing with Gajeel. Mira and the others watched them argue and Mira said dreamily,"Ah~ Arguments always means love." The other girls nodded in agreement except for a certain blode who suddenly groaned. The girls turned to look at her and Wendy asked,"What's wrong Lucy-san?"

"Why are we talking about love and these kinds of stuff?" groaned Lucy."What's wrong in talking about them?" asked Lisanna."Yeah." said all the other girls in unison. "I just don't like talking about these kinds of stuff alright?"

"Lu-chan has been down lately bacause she can't find the perfect guy to be her boyfriend." explained Levy going back to her seat. "Eh? You're done fighting with Gajeel already?" asked Bisca which made Levy nod in response.

"I didn't even meet any cute or handsome looking guy in Magnolia." groaned Lucy. "Guess I'm not meant to have a perfect boyfriend."

"Come on Lucy. Cheer up. I'm sure you'll find him soon." encouraged Erza. "Thanks Erza but i don't think I'll ever find him." sighed Lucy. "Why am I the only one who hasn't found the perfect guy to be my boyfriend?"

"Lucy is not the only one who hasn't found the perfect guy yet." said Juvia. "Yeah. Juvia's right. So cheer up Lu-chan." said Levy trying to cheer her best friend up.

"Are you sure about that? Mira, you have Freed who's good looking and smart. Lisanna, you have Laxus who's hot and strong to protect you. Bisca, you have Alzack who is now your husband. Erza, you have Jellal who's smart and good looking. Cana, you have Bacchuss who has the same hobby as you which is drinking. Wendy, you have Romeo who's cute and caring. Charles, you have Happy who's cute and funny but sometimes annoying. Juvia, you have Gray who cares a lot about you and last of all, Levy-chan, you have Gajeel who cares about you." said Lucy.

Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Juvia, Erza and Bisca blushed while laughing nervously. While Charles, Cana and Levy looked awkwardly at Lucy.

"What are you talking about? Me and Gajeel? Ha ha ha. That'll never happen." said Levy while laughing nervously. "Me and Happy? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." said Charles looking away while crossing her arms. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Me and Bacchus?! That's stupid! Just becuase we have the same hobby doesn't mean I like him." laughed Cana.

"But still..." Lucy stopped talking when suddenly a chair was thrown to their table and it was about to hit Lucy. She closed her eyes and got ready for the impact but after a few seconds, the chair didn't hit her face.

She opened her eyes and to see a guy with a tanned body with pink hair standing in front of her while holding the chair. "Natsu..." mumbled Lucy under her breath. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT THING YOU ICE PRICK!" shouted Natsu at a half naked Gray. "Sorry about that Luce. Phew. It waas a good thing that i caught the chair. If I didn't, it might have hit you and you might have to be hospitalized."

Lucy sweatdropped at Natsu's statement but thanked him anyway, "Thanks for saving me Natsu." Natsu grinned his usual grin at her saying, "No problem!" After that. he went to Gray and punched him in the face shouting, "You cound have killed her you perverted snowman!"

"Sorry about that Lucy!" apologized Gray while punching Natsu back in the face.

"Don't worry about it!" Then, the girls went back to talking. They all looked at Lucy while smiling widely which is making Lucy uncomfortable. "W-What?"

"He liiiiiiiiikesssss youuuuu." they all rolled their tongue in unison except for Charles and Erza. Lucy blushed and said, "W-What are you talking about? Me and Natsu are just friends. Nothing more."

"Lucy, why don't you pick Natsu as your boyfriend? I'm sure he'll be perfect for you!"

"No thanks Mira. We're just friends and that's all there's to it."

"But Lu-chan, you told me that you wanted a handsome and cute looking guy who's strong and will always protect you whenever you're in trouble."

"I know Levy-chan but I'm sure that there are a lot of guys like that. Plus, it's not like he likes me or anything and it's not like I like him."

All of them keep persuaing Lucy that Natsu likes her. "Alright. Enough! I don't want to hear anymore of this okay? I'll only believe it when I hear the words coming from him alright? Now will you excuse me I have to go home now." said Lucy. Then she went home.

"Hm... I have a plan!" said Mira. All of them gathered around and heard what's Mira's plan. They all agreed to it in an instant and they'll wait until tomorrow for it.

~The Next Day~  
Lucy reached the guild at 10 in the morning and sat with her team. "Ohayou Luce." greeted Natsu while eating his breakfast. Lucy yawned and greeted an "Ohayou." back. "What's wrong Luce? Did you have a bad sleep last night?" asked Natsu. Lucy shook her head and said, "It was nothing, Just a bad dream that kept me awake."

"What was the dream about?" Lucy blushed and looked away saying, "It's nothing much so forget about it alright?"

"I can't tell him that I was awake the whole night thinking about him liking me. It'll be too embarrassing." thought Lucy while blushing harder.

"What if Natsu really liked me? What should I do? Should I decline him or accept him?" all these thoughts are floating around in Lucy's head and she just can't get them out.

Lucy shook her head and knock on her head lightly using her fists, "Stop thinking about those things Lucy!" "Are you okay Luce?" asked Natsu who's staring at her. "H-Hai! I'm fine!" said Lucy.

"Okay. You're weird you know that?" said Natsu going back to his breakfast. "I'M NOT WEIRD!" shouted Lucy. "Okay. Okay. I was just kiding. What's up with you today?" asked Natsu.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? Your cheeks are really red."

"I said I'm fine alright?" said Lucy. "Ughh... I gotta get some fresh air." She then went outside for some fresh air.

~Behind the bar~  
"Okay. She's out." said Mira. "You all remember the plan right?" They all nodded so Mira said, "Okay. Plan 'Truth or dare' is on the I need someone to call Lucy for me." Levy raised her hand and said, "I'll do it." "Okay. Go and call her now while the others follow me and act natural like you don't know anything."

They all nodded once more and set out with their went outside to call Lucy while the others acted naturally.

"Lu-chan. Come inside. Mira's about to make some kind of announcement." said Levy from the door. "Oh okay. I'll be there in a minute." said Lucy. After clearing her head, Lucy went back into the guild.

Mira went on stage and said, "Ohayou minna-san. I am going to held a game today called 'Truth or dare'. Everyone must participate! If one of you try to escape this game, you'll have to deal with me and Erza got it? Now I'll split you all into 5 groups." She then started spliting everyone into 5 groups.

"Okay. Everyone is in their own group right? Let's all have quick scan through the rules and regulations. One, everyone must have each a turn. Two, everyone must be honest when he/she has picked 'Truth'. Three, everyone must take the dare or else I'll have you come up on stage dressed in a bunny costume and you'll have to sing for me. Got it? Oh and I forgot another part. Once you have picked truth, you will have to wear a lie detector so we can detect whether you're lying or not. If you are, the detector will shine bright red and make a sound like this, "Lying. Lying." got it?"

"Hai!" everyone said excitedly in unison. "Okay then. Let the games begin!" said Mira.

After that, the game started. Everyone each took a turn in the game and most of the people ended up picking truth instead of dare.

"Okay. My turn. Hm... I pick..." said Lisanna scanning through the group members. "Aha! Natsu!" "Hah?!" exclaimed Natsu in surprise. "Okay Natsu. Truth or dare?" "Um... DARE!" said Natsu. "Sorry Natsu but you've picked dare a lot of times now. You have to pick truth now." said Mira. "Oh. Fine. Truth." Mira put on the lie detector on Natsu and motioned her sister to ask the question they've been planing to ask, "Who do you like?"

"What?!" asked Natsu in shock. "Who. Do. You. Like." said Lisanna slowly. "And you have to tell the truth. Or else." threatened Mira. "Um... I-I-I like..." said Natsu while blushing. "L-L-Luce..." he mumbled. "What was that? I can't hear you." teased Lisanna. "L-L-Luce..." he said louder than before.

"Again please."

"I said I like Luce alright?!"

Everyone's eyes widen and the eyes that widen the most is Lucy's, "W-What?" "I like you alright?" he said again while blushing and looking away. Lucy smiled widely and said, "I like you too Natsu!" Natsu looked at her in shock and said, "R-Really?" Lucy nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"YAY! Our plan worked!" cheered the girls. "Plan? What plan?" asked Lucy. "Nandemo nai." said the girls.

Natsu and Llucy looked at each other then back at them. I guess they'll never find out the truth huh?

THE END**~  
**

* * *

**There it is! Hope u liked it and dun forget to leave a comment for me! Arigatou Gozaimasu! =))**


End file.
